The day i became his toy
by HiddenLotusQueen19
Summary: The day I became his toy


This is a story about a certain person that doesn't know how to leave , i don't own the character that is in this story. This story contains hardcore sex, if your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message otherwise have fun and please review.

One day i was on my way to the hidden sand village when i was stopped by a sand ninja and they told me that the kazekage is waiting for you. I smiled and said " thank you for the update. " As i was walking up to the kazekages house when i felt like someone was looking at me with a hungry glare, i knocked on the kazekages door when it suddenly opened then i heard " come in please. " I felt like my heart was going to burst when i felt sand wrap around my waist, i heard foot steps coming towards me but i wanted to break the sand belt holding me there but then i looked up and seen gaara standing there looking at me like he was going to have me for dinner. He blushed and said " your going to become my special toy. " I blushed and screamed " but i can't, i don't live here! " Gaara slapped me very hard and said " you will obey me or i will hurt you very bad. " I started to cry and whine " please don't hurt me. " He walked closer and said " just be a good girl and i won't hurt you. " The sand fell off me but he made sure i didn't go anywhere. As we entered his bedroom, i tried to run away but he just threw me onto his bed, then he used his sand to tie my arms and legs up. I started to cry again " why are you doing this? " Gaara started to take my clothes off and whispered " it doesn't matter why. "

As he started to pull my pants down i screamed " no don't take them off! " He glared at me and said " i will do what i want to you. " I tried to fight him off but he grabbed my waist and whispered " what did i say i will hurt you if you disobey my. " I felt his hands grab my neck so hard that i couldn't take in any oxygen, but after a while he let go. As i gasped for air he just stared at me with hunger and anger in his eyes, he ripped my underwear off and said " it looks so tasty. " I blushed and screamed " this is rape! " Gaara glared at me and said " i don't care what you want. " Then he started to eat me out when i felt him bite on my clit very hard that i screamed " fuck you, that hurt! " He just continued eating me out but he gave me some mercy and lick my clit instead of biting it. As i was going to cum he stopped and whispered " i can't have you cumming this early. " I frooze when he started to undress himself, I cried " no, this is really happening. " He blushed and said " yes, this is really happening to you. " Gaara pulled my legs over his shoulders and whispered " you can take my big cock or i will shove it in and rip you open, your choice. " I started to cry again and turned my face away, i decided not to fight him and just take it. When gaara was entering me i felt so horrible and powerless that i felt like i was never going to be free again, then i felt his thrust get very hard and fast that i screamed " stop, it hurts! " Gaara glared at me and said " shut up my toy. " I cried " please be more gentle. " Then he smiled and said " now thats a good girl. " He slowed down a little bit and i started to moan more than scream in pain, then i heard him moan " i'm going to cum deep inside you. " My eyes widen and i screamed " no, i don't want to become pregnant! "

Gaara grabbed my neck again and said " i will cum inside you whenever i want to. " He didn't loosen his grip and i started to gasp for air. Then i started feel his cum pouring deep inside me, i screamed " no, get out of me! " I felt him go even deeper inside me and i screamed " your hurting me! " He leaned down and whispered " then behave my toy. " I cried " please don't hurt me anymore. " He smiled and started to thrust his hips faster until i screamed " i'm going to cum soon! " Gaara blushed and said " cum for me, my toy. " As i was cumming he thrusted as hard as he could, i felt like i was cumming for ages. Then he pulled out and whispered " now, wasn't that fun? " I cried " how could you do this? " He lefted my head up and said " i can do this because your my toy. " As i was released from him, i decided to run as fast as i could back to the leaf village. When i got home, looked my door and locked my windows so he couldn't get in. Then i heard a knock on my door but i just ignored it and got under my blankets. When i turned over, i seen gaara just laying there. Looking at me with hunger and lust, i screamed " get out of my home! " Gaara blushed and said " no, i can't do that my toy. " I decided to let him stay the night, then i started to cook dinner when he wrapped his cold arms around my waist. I screamed " please stop! " He put a hand over my mouth and whispered " i will rip your ass open if you don't shut up. " Then he noticed that i was getting very weak so he said " let me finish cooking. " This was the first time that gaara was this nice to me, i sat down and asked myself " is gaara really as bad as i thought? "

Then gaara said " dinner is ready. " I got up to get my plate when he kissed me softly and whispered " i'm sorry, i don't know how to treat you right. " I blushed and said " it's okay. " Then he pulled me in closer and said " no, it's not okay what i did to you. " This made me cry " i'm okay, i love you. " Gaara blushed and asked " why do you love me? " I blushed and said " i love you because you showed me how much passion you have. " He blushed and kissed me softly again, then we sat down to eat. As we were eating i felt his foot start to rub me hard, i blushed and said " let me finish eating. " Gaara blushed and said " your the first person that i truly love. " I blushed and said " awww, thats so sweet. " I got done eating first so i decided to wash the dishes but then i felt his arms wrap around my waist and he whispered " you can do that in the morning, come to bed. " I blushed and followed him to my bedroom, he blushed and said " i love your bedroom. " As i was pulling the blankets down, i felt his big cock poking me hard. He blushed and said " i'm going to fuck this pussy so good. " Then he pulled my pants down and started to push his big cock deep inside me. I blushed and screamed " it feels so good. " Then he thrusted very fast until i screamed " i'm cumming so hard! " Gaara looked at me and screamed " I'm cumming too! " When we calmed down, we decided to get under the blankets, i cuddled up next to him and said " i love you. " He blushed and said " i love you too. " Then we fell asleep so calmly.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 2.


End file.
